Wilson sighed and the wind sighed with him
by pumpie2
Summary: Wilson reveals a secret and so does house. This is a experimental style for me so bare with me. Oneshot eventual SLASH H/W


Wilson sighed and the wind sighed with him. Sand shifted, waves crashed and Wilson was calm. He frowned wondering where he was, how he had got here but the all consuming calm overtook him wiping the thoughts from his head, the two blue suns gazing down at him worried.

Wilson tilted his head in confusion, he had seen the twin suns somewhere else, that exact shade of almost neon blue glass sent shivers down his spine and he sighed again ignoring the answering whisper.

The waves were a strange grey and he realized it was black and white here, on the sands the white sands, grey sky and those blue orbs went for miles around, he could see no ship, no people no sign of any living creature. The only other features of the beach were the walls of black trees bent and twisted and a lone rock which he was leant against.

Licking his lips Wilson glanced down at himself, he was wearing just an untucked shirt and slacks, socks and shoes removed and pant legs, sleeves rolled up. Wincing he moved slightly, panic at the cause of the pain washing away with the tides, Wilson sighed it was so peaceful he could sleep, and with that thought his eyelids slid closed.

The room was crashing and loud fractured images of doctors and nurses swam in his vision splashes of red paint and flickers of white light exploding in his skull, then he saw them, the blue suns.

Trying to concentrate Wilson moved his too stiff mouth the pain radiating from every cell but he couldn't word it out he wondered why he felt so fearful of those suns and he reached out to touch them, the orbs swinging and switching in his view a hand holding something clear and plastic converged over him and he was awake.

The jolt that woke him swirled around in his head and he scrabbled at the stone edge of the rock, stopping when his hand brushed over something papery. He pulled the pink post it off the wall raising an eyebrow in confusion, allowing the calm to wash over him once again, the notes writing was recognizable but he couldn't place it, watching the black scrawl change and flow.

He watched it whisper for what felt like an eternity ignoring the whisper of a forgotten voice in his head

**They can't have, he isn't, wake up you idiot if your in a coma who is going to buy me dinner? I know you can hear me, who is the selfish one now? Why didn't you tell me, you would've told me it can't be true?**

A feminine flow appeared answering the rough scratchy style

_House you don't want him to wake up because you are scared... Either you're scared because you want to believe it's true because if he is you would have a chance to tell him the truth or you're scared that he isn't and it's just a coincidence. Either way he is going to w ant to know, this is the scare that should jump you into honesty, it would be better in the long term_.

The scratch came back violent, angry

**You don't know that it would mess everything up**.

_It's okay to have hope. _

**Hope won't explain why he was found at that club and hope won't explain why he was attacked. Hope has given me nothing but regret so why the fuck should I hope for anything. **

_Fine then don't hope, do whatever you normally do but you can't run from this, if he wakes up _

**When he wakes up** the untidy scrawl interrupted

_When he wakes up, when you ask why he was at a gay club, you are going to have to face reality_

The untidy scrawl didn't answer back but the twin suns began to brighten, so bright the grey sand glowed and Wilson could no longer see.

He screamed out in pain and could hear the voices around him administering painkillers shouting about broken bones bruises and tears in his flesh. Wilson gurgled and croaked out the only thing he could think of, _House_

The movement paused and a rough warm mass clenched his hand

"Jimmy"

It was soft spoken and Wilson tried to prize open his eyes, they were swollen shut and aching

"Where are you" he body began to feel heavy "I'm going again I'm sorry"

As he was falling backwards he heard the soft reply "It's okay"

The sea was in turmoil, the sky crying red tears, splattering his clothes and staining the sands, it was silent the wind still the suns flickering through the solid red sky.

Wilson scrabbled for that note but couldn't find it, panic bulging in his chest he froze. The black twisted trees had begun to move reaching out and tugging at his clothes his hair tugging and pulling him back wailing a terrible and clashing song.

The song of death.

They called out that they held peace they had the House-man, the warm palm, his darkest desire but Wilson was scared and he ran out towards the sea, trying to swim through the now thick red surf trying to escape.

Suddenly the trees let out a great wail, loud and shrill and he was drowning falling into the black water unable to surface. He screamed out but let his arms grow heavy, the screaming stopped and everything was silent again, he was still falling through the dark.

Wilson smiled, he could go now, and he could see the faces of his loved ones, his grandparents, _Amber_.

She frowned at him and screamed out in a voice that was not her own

"_Please don't go, I need you_"

Wilson frowned, the pressure building in his chest, running through his veins and he fought and kicked and flailed, pumping his arms to surface and dragging himself out onto the beach.

The sand flowed over him sticking to the wet warm fray and scratching over his skin. He sighed opening his eyes and clamped his hands over his ears to dull the scream, calmly he stood and turned to the forest a bright white light splitting a opening a doorway for him to pass, Wilson laughed and looked up to the suns, the sky clear once more the blue orbs staring intently he took a deep rasping breath and walked towards the door pulling it open and crashing rough back to the world.

His eyes cracked open and Wilson groaned, pain throbbing through his body. House jumped and leant over checking his eyes and upping his pain medication

"Jimmy? Can you hear me?"

Wilson's vision cleared and he glanced around the hospital room, he was surrounded by the fellows, Cuddy tear stained in the corner by a crash cart, his own shirt ripped open blood splattered all over it.

Wilson pouted "I really liked this shirt"

Everybody let out a breath and glanced between themselves all staring at House who was trying to hold Wilson's gaze, his knuckles white on the bedside face gaunt and pale eyes red rimmed.

"Greg?"

House let out his breath and reached out ignoring the others in the room, he grabbed Wilson's hand and squeezed it tightly

"You're an idiot"

Wilson frowned "What did I do this time"

"You got yourself beaten up"

Wilson didn't notice the others in the room sliding out wary looks exchanged and curious glances shared.

"Beaten up? I was mugged?"

"No you were attacked"

"Why?"

"You tell _me_"

Wilson frowned confused "What are you talking about?"

House was silent for a long moment and Wilson paused the feel of Houses palm strangely familiar, twin blue suns dancing across his mind.

"You were found in a alley…outside a gay club"

Wilson's mouth dropped open and he took his hand away from Houses, facing the wall "Oh"

"They beat you up because you are gay?"

Wilson was silent and House reached out and grabbed his hand again causing Wilson to turn back

"_Are_ you gay?"

Wilson sighed and looked at his feet "Yes" he croaked and House slumped into the chair

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't tell you everything; I thought it would go away before you found out"

"Go away? Your sexuality doesn't just go away Jimmy"

"I wish it did"

House frowned "Why? Your _reputation_? Nobody would care if you're gay Jimmy"

"You would"

House flinched "What? You think I would turn against you for being gay?"

"No you would turn against me for falling in love with you"

Wilson gasped at his own honesty, the painkillers had cleared his mind and he found himself incapable of lying

"I thought if I found somebody else I would get over it, over you"

Wilson shut his mouth and clasped a hand over it watching his friends reaction carefully

"You should have told me. How long?"

"You're asking me how long I've loved you."

House nodded trying to pull Wilson eyes up to share contact but he couldn't link the brown and blue.

"Since the day we met"

House let out a breath like the wind had been knocked out of him

"Me too "he whispered finally gaining eye contact with the oncologist "I almost lost you" he continued frowning as if he didn't believe what had happened

"I almost went… but you called me back. I had to fight"

House was pale, his skin like paper, Wilson's hands wrapped in warm rough palms

"Thank you"


End file.
